The present invention relates to a flying vehicle guiding system and a flying vehicle guiding method for remote controlling a small type unmanned air vehicle (UAV: Unmanned Air Vehicle).
In recent years, with progress of UAV (Unmanned Air Vehicle), various types of apparatuses are installed on the UAV, and operations as required are performed by remote control or automatic flight. For instance, a camera for photogrammetry is installed on the UAV and a photograph is taken from a high position or at the place where no operator can gain access, and photogrammetry can be carried out by using acquired photographs.
When carrying out a remote control operation, it is necessary to perform measurement at the present position of the UAV in real time, and normally, a GPS (global positioning system) is installed on the UAV, and the position of the UAV is determined by the GPS.
However, since a GPS is configured so as to measure a position based on signals given off from a plurality of satellites, at a place where the signals from the satellite cannot be received such as the space between buildings, or in tunnels, etc., the position cannot be determined by the GPS, and it was not possible to fly the UAV.